This invention relates to certain triazolopyrimidine compounds, a process for their preparation, compositions containing such compounds, a method for combating a fungus at a locus comprising treating the locus with such compounds and their use as fungicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,996 embraces compounds of the formula ##STR2## in which R.sup.1 represents an optionally substituted alkyl, alkenyl, alkadienyl, cycloalkyl, bicycloalkyl or heterocyclyl group; R.sup.2 represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group; or R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 together with the interjacent nitrogen atom represent an optionally substituted heterocyclic ring; R.sup.3 represents an optionally substituted aryl group; and R.sup.4 represents a hydrogen or halogen atom or a group --NR.sup.5 R.sup.6 where R.sup.5 represents a hydrogen atom or an amino, alkyl, cycloalkyl or bicycloalkyl group and R.sup.6 represents a hydrogen atom or an alkyl group. Thus, compounds in which R.sup.3 is a trichlorophenyl group are generally covered by this patent application. These compounds are said to be active against fungi which are members of the ascomycetes class such as Venturia inaequalis and of the hyphomycetes class such as Alternaria solani and Botrytis cinerea. However, there is no single compound disclosed in which R.sup.3 is a 2-halo-4-alkoxyphenyl group.